


Seeing You

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika akhirnya Kise mendapat hari libur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] ini plotless dan ga jelas, he. saya cuma pengen nulis sesuatu yang ringan aja buat refreshing setelah ujian dan kebeneran kapal yang kena sial kali ini adalah kikuro tercinta. :'3 /oi

_Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**_seeing you_ ** _© Alitheia_

_saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

_._

Mereka membuat janji bertemu jam tiga sore, tapi Kuroko telah siap sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kise punya waktu untuk beristirahat, Kuroko memang suka melihat betapa Kise terlihat bahagia setiap kali ia membicarakan penerbangannya, tapi menyebalkan juga kalau pemuda kuning itu kerjanya hanya melayang-layang di langit (maaf kalau Kuroko membuat pekerjaannya sebagai pilot terkesan kurang baik, ia hanya sedang ingin jadi sedikit sarkastis—dan tidak, ia tidak sedang cemburu pada pesawat).

Kuroko guru taman kanak-kanak biasa, yang hari dan waktu kerjanya bebas sementara jam kerja Kise sangat (terlalu) fleksibel; ketika Kise beristirahat di rumah, Kuroko sedang bekerja, dan di akhir pekan ketika Kuroko libur, Kise malah punya jam terbang. Jadi, terkutuk saja Aomine yang bilang kalau kau dan pasanganmu tinggal satu atap, kalian jadi bisa sering melakukan _piiip_ dan _piiip_ sampai _piiip_. Iya, bahkan hanya di ingatannya saja, Kuroko ingin memberi sensor untuk Aomine. Intinya, meski mereka tinggal satu apartemen, Kuroko dan Kise tetap tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama _sesering_ itu.

Ia melangkah ke hadapan cermin. Rambutnya lumayan tertata, kemeja biru muda lengan pendeknya baru disetrika, dan jins hitam panjangnya baru diambil dari lemari bajunya. Ia berputar sekali, melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dari beberapa sisi, memastikan penampilannya cukup rapi—mungkin tidak akan bisa sesempurna Kise, yang rasanya selalu terlihat gemerlapan di mana pun dirinya berada padahal tidak sedang berusaha (mantan model memang tidak bisa dibohongi)—tapi _cukup baik_ sudah _cukup_ untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terakhir, Kuroko mengendus bajunya, _oh bagus_ , ia tidak bau Nigou.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil buah-buahan yang tesimpan di sana, tapi Kise bilang ia tidak mau dibawakan makanan apa pun dan Kuroko akan berhati-hati untuk tidak menyinggungnya. Maka Kuroko langsung berjalan ke depan dan mengenakan sepatu. Tepat pukul dua, ia mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menekan tombol ke bawah di lift.

Beruntung Kuroko juga masih ingat potongan ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya tadi pagi, _hari ini akan cerah_ , katanya, karena ia baru tersadar lupa membawa payung ketika sudah berada di kereta. Gerbong-gerbong tidak pernah sepi, karena itu setelah mengaitkan tangannya ke pegangan, Kuroko membiarkan pikirannya mengambang sembari setengah mengamati orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kebanyakan adalah para gadis yang tersenyum sendiri saat melihat ponsel—pasti sedang dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu pacar, Kuroko pikir—dan pemuda-pemuda yang terlihat agak gugup atau tegang—pasti sedang setengah jalan untuk menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang mereka suka, Kuroko menyimpulkan. Itu hanya deduksi main-main, ia tidak benar-benar serius memerhatikan mereka.

Pukul setengah tiga lewat beberapa menit, Kuroko keluar dari stasiun. Tempat pertemuan mereka tidak jauh, mungkin hanya lima menit berjalan kaki dan Kuroko berniat untuk bergerak dengan santai hari itu, setengah karena ia memang bukanlah orang yang terbiasa terburu-buru, setengahnya lagi karena ia ingin menenangkan degupan jantungnya sendiri akibat bayangan akan menemui Kise. Meski bertahun-tahun telah saling mengenal dan ia sudah sadar betul kalau situasi seperti saat ini suatu saat pasti akan tiba, Kuroko tetap saja tidak siap ketika hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di setengah perjalanan, ia menemukan toko bunga sederhana yang kaca etalasenya dipenuhi warna-warni. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar, memberi bunga bukan kebiasaannya—itu sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Kise Ryouta—tapi kali ini ia sangat yakin kalau kekasihnya tidak bisa membawakannya apa pun, maka Kuroko yang akan menggantikan perannya. Si penjual hanya sendirian, menyapanya dan menanyakan apa yang ia cari. Wanita itu sudah tua, dan selanjutnya Kuroko mendapati dirinya mendengarkan curahan hati colongan si tukang bunga tentang karyawan-karyawan mudanya yang memilih untuk berkencan di hari libur.

Kuroko keluar dari sana dengan sebuket bunga—putih, kuning, merah muda, biru—di tangannya.

Ia kemudian membawa bunga itu melewati lorong-lorong putih sambil memikirkan resepsionis di meja depan yang baru menyadari keberadaannya setelah ia memanggil untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Jadi ternyata gelar _bayangan_ memang belum bisa dilunturkan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu cokelat, lalu memastikan angka yang tertera di dinding benar. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri, dua menit sebelum pukul tiga. Ia mengetuk pintu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu putih, dengan hanya satu tempat tidur di tengah-tengahnya serta perabotan minimal dari kayu yang terlihat sepi dan dingin di mata Kuroko. Ada televisi yang terpasang di dinding, menyala namun tanpa suara. Jendela yang lebar menampakkan langit pucat dengan sedikit awan, seberkas cahaya matahari yang menembus kacanya jatuh menimpa sosok di ranjang, yang menoleh ketika mendengar pintu digeser.

"Kurokocchi!" Wajah yang pucat itu mendadak berseri-seri meski wajahnya tergores dan perban melingkari kepalanya. "Waah, akhirnya kau benar-benar datang saat aku sadar, aku senang sekali!" Sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai, sementara Kuroko tahu dibalik bebat tangan yang satunya, ada bahu dan tulang-tulang yang remuk.

"Kukira kau seharusnya belum boleh duduk, Kise-kun." Kuroko berjalan mendekat, memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya; ia tidak akan menanyakan kabar Kise, ia tidak akan menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu, ia tidak akan menanyakan apakah Kise baik-baik saja—karena Kuroko tahu kalau Kise jelas _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Meski tubuh itu terlihat seperti akan menandak-nandak, Kuroko yakin jika ia menyibakkan baju pasiennya, yang ada di balik sana hanyalah balutan-balutan yang menutupi luka.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kurokocchi." Senyum Kise melembut, auranya tiba-tiba menenang, seakan menggerakan tangannya sebentar tadi saja telah membuatnya kelelahan. Di mata keemasan itu Kuroko bisa melihat kelebatan trauma dan teriakan-teriakan yang menggema. Bunganya ia letakkan di meja, lalu dengan hati-hati Kuroko duduk sisi tempat tidur, membiarkan Kise mengelus pipinya lalu menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan bahunya. "Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi."

Kuroko melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Kise dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Aku senang kau kembali, Kise-kun." Ia mungkin benar-benar lega, karena sesudahnya ia mulai terisak, melepaskan segala emosi yang telah ditahannya sejak menerima telepon dari pihak maskapai. Kise meraih pinggangnya. "Aku senang bisa kembali."

Di dinding, televisi yang disetel ke mode bisu masih menampilkan berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat dua minggu yang lalu.

**_end_ **


End file.
